Lossoth
The Lossoth are a faction in Forodwaith founded on June 1st, 2017, on The Offical Server currently led by Rumil. To contact Rumil, message her Facebook user, Rumil Rumil. The Lossoth and Their History The Lossoth are a canon race of men living in the Northern Wastes loosely based on the indigenous Eskimo and Inuit people of North America. The bleak, frigid landscape of Forodwaith is where the Lossoth make their home. The icy Bay of Forochel provides what little comfort can be found in the permanent winter climate left behind after Beleriand descended beneath the waves. By enduring these harsh conditions, the Lossoth have become a hardy people fighting for survival. No magnificent palaces, nor towering spires; the Snowmen of Forochel have turned to living off what little can be reaped from the landscape. These men are unrelated to the Dúnedain, and trace their lineage back to a similar source as the Dunlendings. That being said, these men care naught for ancient kings and long lineages, but rather aptitude in survival. Upon destruction of the Kingdom of Arthedain, the last King Arvedui fled to the frigid north, finding asylum in Forochel's hearths. When the Elven Lord Círdan heard of Arvedui's plight, he sent a vessel to the Bay of Forochel in hope that he could recover King Arvedui and the palantíri of the North. Arvedui insisted upon leaving during the winter chill against the wisdom of the Lossoth. The ships hull was breached by an iceberg, and Arvedui, along with the palantíri, was swallowed by the unforgiving ice. (More coming, Ring of Barahir, that good stuff). **Picture** Faction Info Location The Faction is based in the Bay of Forochel, which is at the western end of Forodwaith. From the waypoint "South Forochel," to the west on the peninsula lies the village of Inuvik, currently the only Lossoth build. However, builds are planned throughout the Bay of Forochel, marked on the picture below. More information for each settlement may be found under Settlements. Claims The Lossoth claim the Bay of Forochel's coastline and areas marked on the map below. The key is as follows: * Brown: Claimed and Populated by Lossoth * Light Brown: Unclaimed but Populated by Lossoth * Cream Claimed but Unpopulated by Lossoth * Dark Brown: Outpost The Black and White Icon signifies a completed build, and the Grey Icon signifies an uncompleted or build that has yet to be started. Recruitment To join the Lossoth, contact one of the members who refer you to either Rumil or summersharry for the time being. For now (and probably a while as the Lossoth are pretty low on the Mod's to-do list), the Lossoth do not have an alignment bar, nor NPCs. This allows the faction to be very flexible with who it accepts. To join the Lossoth, all that is required is that the recruit make his way to the Village of Inuvik, west of South Forochel. Culture As the Lossoth are based on the Eskimo and Inuit peoples, the faction strives to retain the appearance of these Native American tribal societies. Simplicity and functionality are valued more than extravagance. The harsh winter climate allows for no superfluous palaces. Outside influences can sometimes appear in architecture, however. Evidence of this can be found in the Village of Inuvik's Nordic style buildings and stone roads, stemming from their frequent interaction with the peoples of Eriador. Other builds, such as the (PLANNED) towns on the Cape of Forochel find influence from the Dwarves who reside in the mountains nearby. Government Tribal System Tribal society plays a significant role in the lives of the Lossoth. Most aspects of life draw from the tribe and its structure. Before the Lossoth united into a loose confederation of diverse tribes and groups, the tribe was the authority to each individual. Because of the difficult terrain and climate, most tribes had very little interaction with one another, causing huge diversification between their cultures. Most tribes were headed by a Chief, with a small council of able-bodied men and women who would vote on decisions for the tribe. Inter-tribal warfare was rare, but not unheard of. Tribes control over certain areas would shift rapidly, and loose alliances and trade deals would constantly break and form. Two major tribes (Wolf and Bear) grew to prominence, and became rivals in fierce competition. Eventually a dispute over fishing grounds led to a full on conflict between the two, ravaging the already small population of the Northmen. This war brought famine and hardship to all of Forodwaith, and directly led to the formation of the Forochel Confederation. Tribe of the Wolf -- Tribe of the Bear -- The Forochel Confederation --- Players Current Chief Rumil is the current Chieftess of the Wolf Tribe and leader of the Forochel Confederation. She leads the Lossoth faction from her capital, Nanisivik. Tribal Chiefs --- Men of Forochel --- Settlements Village of Inuvik --- ***Picture*** Projects Outpost at Atqasuk --- ***Picture*** Pathway to Utumno --- ***Picture*** Diplomacy Allies --- Stance on the Dwarves of Forochel --- Neutral --- Enemies --- Category:Faction Category:Men